Unnatural Selection
by top gear tony
Summary: An untold horror has spread through the country claiming thousands of lives. Can Mio the most fragile of the lot cope with it all. Chapter 1 revamped.


**Note**: Ok this is more of an experiment fic, I want to explore the dark side of things. In other words the K-on universe is all so sacker and perfect that it would be a shock for something like what is going to happen in this fic. Kinda like if you get shot in your own home, you know your home that happy place in which you think no one can hurt you. That and we all like to see are favourite band of mismatched friends get them self into life death situations. So away we go. Extra Note: This chapter has had a serious overhaul. After reading over it a couple of times I wasn't really feeling it.

**Unnatural Selection**

_Why did this... how could of this_...Was all that went through the mind of Mio Akiyama as she laid curled up against the wall in the back room of an abandoned general store.

Her eyes so full of life not half a day ago where now barren and dry from all the crying, her clothes creased and ragged and her long swaying hair was unkempt and messy. It was obvious to anyone that she had been through hell. Truth be told it wasn't quite hell but it was sure as hell was close to it.

What she had been through was enough to send a well built confident man over the edge let alone a delicate flower like Mio. The emotional trauma along with her physical fatigue wasn't helping matters. Having not eaten in two days also took it's toll but the crippling power of fear overpowered her need to eat and for her to come out of her _safe_ zone to search the store for food. So she just sat there looking as the fleeting light which crept through the only slightly opened door. The light from the days end obscured the darkness of the room but it could only hold the pitch black off for so long, soon sleep would take her again but would she wake up in the morning, _did_ she want to wake up. Mio knew she was weak, she knew that there was no hope of seeing her family again. But she clung onto the hope of seeing her friends again.

"Everyone... where are you?... I'm... I'm so lonely. The young bassist said in a very quiet and broking voice. "I'm... scared."

She then closed her eyes and began to drift off once more, for the second night in a row Mio would spend it alone, cold and unsure if she will see the light again. The question isn't so much who but as in what would harm such a fragile petal and in such short time. It could only be described as horrific. But right now Mio didn't want to think about it she just wanted to fall asleep before night fall. After all there are more of _them_ at night.

Tilting her head slightly she felt the relief of sleep finally wash over her, and the events of the last two days replayed themselves.

_Two Days ago._

"...i...o? Mio? Hey Mio, are you even listening?" At the sound of her friends voice the busty bass player was brought out of her focused her eyes and noticed the familiar surroundings of the light music club room and of cause the unforgettable aroma of Mugi's tea. Sitting in that same seat, drinking that same tea. She felt at home here there was no worries, nothing could hurt her here.

"Oi Mio. Are you gonna ignore me all day?" Came the familiar voice. Looking in that direction showed none other than Ritsu whom was sitting parallel to

her. Mio's closest and most beloved friend. Of cause she would never openly admit that though. "Oh sorry." She replied "I was miles away." A notable blush appeared, showcasing how easily this girl flusters.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell? And if it's about frog people just don't even bother" Asked Mio while resting her head on her left hand.

"Ah right well you see... um... ugh... you know what I can remember." The drummer said with goofy expression in an act that would come as no surprise to anyone who knew her. "And frog people are real."

A sudden silence washed over the room. Not so much as an awkward silence a more 'this thing has already ran out of steam' type silence.

The silence was soon broken by the shattering voice of Yui. "Quickly Ricchan you must eat more cake or you'll forget everything." followed by the delightfully slow girl heading over with a tea plate of the much loved snack.

"Quick, quick. Eat eat." She half yelled as she tried to force the it down Ritsu through.

"Ghaa stop... *gulp*.. you trying to kill me."

Mio only watched with an expression of uncertainty, she know Yui was a bit slow at times but did she really think the so called power of cake was going to help.

"I'm doing this for your own good Ricchan." Yui said actually believing that she was actually helping her friend.

Mio sighed and decided it was best to not get involved. Moving on she noticed that

Azusa wasn't at the table. Upon further inspection she spotted her sitting on the couch further down from the table. She had her guitar in hand and was strumming certain notes only stopping now and then to write on a piece of paper. It was obvious that Azusa was using her free time to draft an idea for a song, but Mio knew that she would probably never see it. She wasn't as timid as Mio, but she still felt awkward about that kind of stuff. Directing her attention to Mugi, who was idly staring at Yui and Ritsu as they messed around with an almost creepy interest further cementing Mio's suppositions that their big browed friend my be a bit on the bi-curious side. Still though their all weird and their glaring flaws, so what if they where mismatched it doesn't change the fact that she wouldn't have it any other way.

_After School_

The school halls soon became filled with students and chatter as the student body all rushed for the exit. The same old tradition of 'trying to get out as fast as you can' has since long been abandon by Mio who waited up in the club room alone. She would normally she would only wait about 10 or so minutes, not only to wait for the noisy, frenetic rush of getting home on time to die down but to also get some thinking time. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was an almost zen-like feel in this room that she couldn't find anywhere else, save for her bedroom. She just sat on the couch staring at the wall for a few before she decided to pull out a notepad and begin to dot down whatever comes to mind. She'd normally spend about 5 minutes more than she had intended there but today was different.

"I wonder if that goes with that line...hum?" The well proportioned girl wondered to herself, sitting up whilst resting the end of the pen on her chin. Mio had really gotten into her own thing here, she was in a trance like stations, she didn't even notice the hands of the clock move nor did she notice the light beginning to fade, the only thing she was focused on was the paper in front of her and the sound of the pen's nip scratching against the surface of said paper. Before she even realised it was 8pm. She had spent most of the afternoon just writing away totally engrossed.

As it seemed that nothing could brake the trance that held Mio a sudden and indescribable noise caused a startle the girl and her whole body jolted slightly. The pen she had been using just moments ago fell to the floor with an unusually loud sound, now that the club room and most probably the school was empty, the sound of Mio's pen hitting the floor echoed. "My god. Is that really the time?" She said aloud to no one in particular her eyes catching sight of the clock. Finally coming back to earth I was hard for her not to notice the sun was no longer facilitating the sky ether. That meant that she had to move, fast. One of the first thought that crossed her mind was, that her parents must be out of there minds with worry_. _She even recalled a certain event in which she came home about 23 minutes late and her parents had practically called for a state of emergency. And here she is hours late with out rigging to tell them where she was. The thought of her mother and farther bracing for impact only made her move faster as she scrambled around the room collecting up her stuff, putting her books in her bag and lastly picking up her bass. There was nothing more intermediation than her mum once she became worried. Speaking of which she reached down to her pocket and fished out her mobile. (That's cell phone if your American... and fat.) She flipped it open low and behold she had six missed calls, all of which where from her mother. She played with the thought of calling her and explaining how her incompetency had caused her to lose track of time, but before she even finished processing that particular thought bubble the phone sprang to life in her hand, the screen lit up and the whole thing began to vibrate in her hand, startling Mio to the point of almost dropping the communication device. After a short recomposing and heavy sigh Mio proceeded to take a look a the caller id. It seemed irrelevant though she already had a pretty good hunch as to who it was. It said _Mum. _Mio cursing her powers of clairvoyance breathed a deep sigh and mentally prepared herself for the verbal beating she was about to receive. Pressing the call receive button she steadily lifted the phone to her ear.

"Uh... hello." An aura of uncertainty laid thick in the air.

"..." There was a slight delay on the other end adding to the aura.

"Mother are yo-"

"_Where have you been young lady! We have been worried sick, you better have a good explanation for this." _Came the thunderous voice of Mio all powerful mother, whom could take on Odin and probably win.

"... Well you see I kinda got held up at school and lost track of time."

There was another slight delay on the response, which only made Mio more tense. _"I see..." _Mio felt relievedthat the 'school excuse' would always lighten the blow of her mothers harsh but fair judgement however. _"_ _Then if it's purely for academic reasons then i'll let it slide..., Is what I would be saying if I was actually gullible enough to believed that the school would keep a child that long after closing time."_

"No but... I...I " responded Mio almost immediately.

"_I see now. What are you actually doing?" _Again miss Akiyama voice came like a terrible hammer of judgment.

"N...no really I ha- "

_"If I find out that you have been smoking..."_

"I..I wouldn't dear. You know th-"

_"Oh what if she was doing drugs... oh where did I go wrong." _Trailing off, Mio mother was jumping to conclusions seemingly forgetting that her daughter was on the other end.

"Wh-what! I would never-" In her futile attempt at calming her mother Mio was getting more and more flustered.

_"What if she come home with a tatt-"_

"MOTHER PLEASE!" Mio finally screamed finally getting her mothers attention. "Look I haven't done any of that ok. I just decided to stay a bit after school and lost track of time. No one knows i'm here."

_"..." _After another slight pause. _"Well ok," _Mio sighed in relief, now that she had finally had time to explain, however her mum suddenly piped up again, this time her voice sounded more and more demonic with each word. "_But if when you come home and find an inch of ink on you body or if you smell even remotely like smoke or booze then I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do." _Followed by a sweet sounding... _"Ok honey? Hurry home now bye." _She then hung up. The sudden change from from demon spawn to sweet loving mother only exasperated the creepiness. Mio just stood there with her phone still up to er ear even For a moment an image of her beloved mother with Oni styled horns while brandishing a spiked club appeared in her head. The thought made 'little timid Mio' weak kneed and light headed.

Mio collected up her stuff and left the confounds of the club room. She began speed walking through the school corridor her foot steps echoed through the halls. It's emptiness gave her a feel of unease. It was hard to imagen that such a place bristling with life not a few hours ago. That probably why people say that the school can be a scary place at night. As she walked through the seemingly never ending corridor. She tried to not let anything distract her and she would not stop for anything.

_Mio's home_

As soon as that front door opened miss Akiyama pounced on her daughter with 20 questions. "Mio Akiyama!" She said in a shrill but authoritative tone causing the poor girl to flinch. _Yup she's mad. _Mio yet again prepared herself for her mothers verbose judgement, but it did not come instead miss Akiyama rushed up to her daughter and began inspecting her. "Are you aright?" Did those ruffians cause you any harm?"

"Um mom I told you I didn't get any tattoo's" Mio said obviously offended by her mother's mistrust.

"No,no not that. It's not important." She said dismissing the whole conversation as though it never happened.

"Yes it is important mother, I can't believe that you'd think I'd even consider doing drugs."

"Like I said it's not important." Miss Akiyama said in a more stern, demanding voice whilst looking straight through Mio eyes and into her soul.

Mio felt that aura again as her mother looked at her with a face that could make Hitler cry. "Y..you're right it's nothing." She said desperately trying not to incur her mum's wrath.

"Well you look healthy and you don't seem to be hurt that's good." The woman said in a very bland tone.

_Wait what dose she mean by I 'look' health. _Mio thought as images of her tied to a skewer and suspended a few inches above a fire, slowly turning as her mom and dad danced in the background wearing loincloths and swinging spears. Mio shook those nasty thoughts out of her head. "Um wh..what do you mean by that?"

Her mother sighed, her face noticeably changed from stern to worried. "Well, not long after I called you a news report stated that there was a riot occurring not far from where you were." A the sound of the word riot Mio saw in her head a crowd young people braking everything in sight, others throwing Molotov's at the shields of riot police who have gotten to twitchy and began opening fire onto the crowd.

"Really?" Mio said quite surprised but not really that bother. "I didn't actually notice anything."

"Well that's good." her mother said. "I wish I could say the same about you're farther." She continued.

"What, did something happen to him . is he ok?" She exclaimed about a mile a minute.

"Yes, yes he's fine it's just a flesh wound, I was on my way to the hospital to see him."

"THE HOSPITAL!" Mio cried out. "Hold on I'm coming with you." She said scrabbling for her coat.

"No. You stay here."

"But-"

"No but's." The mother said in that stern, authoritative that made her so feared stopping Mio in her tracks. "You stay here ok..." She then opened the door. "Lock the door behind me and **don't** open it for anyone." Leaving she closed the door behind her. She may have left but her presence could still be felt.

Mio had to admit she was a bit taken aback by this. Of cause her mum was being motherly, that was par for the course when it came to being a mother but why as sudden. Maybe it was because she didn't return her calls and with the apparent riot report and hearing that her dad had a run in with the crowd of them must of triggered the instinctive motherly mode. Even though she was no gone her presence lay thick in the room.

Proceeding to the living room Mio felt the best thing to do was to just sit and take a load off. She thought about getting changed first but not feeling very up to it she decided against it. I mean what could few more hours in her school uniform do anyways, anger the gods of fate? Mio chuckled at the thought of actually angering the gods of fate and then causing some sort of biblical apocalypse all because she preferred to just lazily sit down with out changing.

But as soon as Mio's butt hit that sofa the house phone went off causing her to yet again jump commando style over the arm of the sofa. "Ghaaa, I'm sorry god of fate please don't smite me." She pleaded to these all powerful beings only to quickly notice the all powerful gods were just a phone. Mio regained her composer and reached for the house phone, checking the id. "... Ritsu, even when you're not around you still somehow manage to make me crap myself." She sighed and answered the call.

"Hi Ritsu." Mio said in a tone with everything but enthusiasm.

""_Whoa Mio I haven't even began talking and already you're sounding like a politician with several sticks up there ass." _The drummer of the band said with an almost audible glee.

"Oh that must have taking the combine might of every cell in you're brain to come up with, eh?" Mio countered with her own retort.

"_Oh why the cold tone? Are you on you're period ?" _Ritsu RE countered.

"Wha... don't say such... such things or...or..."

_"Or what?"_

"The gods of fate will strike you down." Mio said saying the first thing that come to mind in recent events.

_"Gods of fate...? Um Mio, you sure you not on anything?_

"What no!"

_"Ya sure? Weed? Dope? Cough syrup even?"_

"No it...ju... look just forget about it ok."

_"Yeah sure, I mean I the 'gods of fate' struck down people who spoke profanities then I bet they would punish people for deciding to lazily not get changed." _

There was a silence on Mio's end. "..."

_"Yo Mio, ya still with me?" _Ritsu asked.

"Ritsu, what is it that you called me for?"

_"Ooh changing subject are we?" _

"Just tell me or I'm hanging up" Mio who was already starting to lose Patience with her friend couldn't understand what it was that made Ritsu so impeccable at times.

_"Aw fine." _Ritsu replied with obvious disappointment. _"So then to the point. Have you seen the news yet."_

"No and I don't really want to. Mum told me what was happening so I have no need to see a bunch of irresponsible youths causing trouble as the news film crew films it all from the safety of there helicopter." Mio said rather harshly.

"_Whoa calm down there spitfire or next you'll bite my head off ." _ The drummer said rather surprised.

"Sorry it's just one of them hurt my dad and..." She trailed off

"_I see. Is he..."_

"He's fine. Mum has gone to the hospital to get it looked at. It looked like it hurt but nothing to serious."

"_Oh that's good then."_

"So is there anything else?" Mio asked obviously noticing the convection was starting to get awkward.

"_Yea like I said turn on the n-"_

"Ritsu didn't I just sa-"

"_Yeah I know but the riot's starting to get out of hand. People are doing these inhuman things, like crawling on all fours and leaping at like ridiculous lengths, like frog people."_

"...Frog people." Mio though that Ritsu is, to coin the phrase 'taking the piss.' "Ritsu do you think just cause I'm easy to startle, that I'm a gullible moron as well?"

"_No really, i'm not lying." _Ritsu pleaded.

"Sure, sure i'm hanging up now bye."

_"Mio... Mio don't you han-" _Ritsu was cut off by Mio as she put the phone back on the receiver.

"Seriously how stupid dose she think I am?" she voiced aloud. Leaning back she grabbed the TV remote and switched on the TV. Mio rolled her eyes as the first channel that appeared was the news channel. Of cause the top story was the riot, Mio was about to change channel when something caught her eye. "Hey that looks dangerously close to where I live."

The news anchorman was on the scene narrating on what was happening. _"Well it seems the rumors where true, it looks as if the rioters are crawling and it seems that they are also leaping at heights impossible for any human. Some people are calming that this could be some sort of cult, others say that there the beginning of the apocalypse, one girl sent in saying that their an ancient race of frog people." _Mio eye twitched for a second. _"It could also be that someone has angered the gods of fate." _Mio's other eye then twitched. _"But I th-" _The TV suddenly switched off... or rather Mio lost her bottle and turned it off.

"Ok Mio calm down, the police will handle it." Her thought were then cut off but the shouts of police officer's running and screaming past Mio's home as they fled from the direction of the riot like a man in an expensive suite from a teppanyaki restaurant. "Ok" She said getting more and more nervous with each passing second. "Well if I stay indoors I'm su-" More shouts cut her off. This time they came from the house parallel to Mio's.

"Ahhh- I though it it would be safe if I stayed in side, but I was wrong and the rioters have broken in!"

Mio now felt more uneasy as she tried to find a reasonable explanation for all this. "Well th..that was his fault for leaving a window open."

"And I may add that I made sure all the windows were shut! Ah there punching me in the face ma beautiful face" Came the annoying yell of the man who was being attacked opposite of Mio's home.

"Well maybe he open the door for one of them."

"And I didn't even answer the do-"

"Oh will you shut up and die already!" She yelled.

"Hey screw you bitch."

Mio then rushed over to the phone. "Ok first off I call mum and the-" Mio was cut off again and getting tired of it by a loud banging on her door. Mio eyes widened and the phone slipped from her grasp. As soon as the phone hit the floor.

_Back to the bleak present..._

Mio's eye shot open and she lent forwards on her hands and knees, covered in a cold sweat she breathed in heavily. That wasn't even the worst part of her flashback/dream but the sheer thought of what happened after made every fibre of her being shake.

The overwhelming feeling of hunger returned this time with a vengeance. She couldn't fight the feeling any more she had to leave the relatively save back room of the store and venturer in the store it's self in sure of food. She slowly crept up to almost closed door, where the moon light seeped through amplified by the general stores front display windows. When she reached it and slowly creaked it open a bit more she caught a glimpse of one of the creatures silhouette way off in the distance. She flinched at the sight of it. The store was relevantly small so she could see straight through the front display windows from the back room, and she only noticed the creature it's self thanks to the street lamp that was only a few feet away from the stores entrance.

Seeing the malformed thing walking around on all fours with it's back hunched over made her think twice about moving even another inch the rumbling sound of her stomach told her she wouldn't survive the night let alone the day. So with out further delay she swallowed hard gritted her teeth and ventured from the safety of her hidey hole, being sure to always keep an eye on the monstrosity who wasn't actually in the store but if it spotted her through the glass it would no doubt kill her. _Just crawl slowly Mio slowly._

* * *

**Note: **Ok that all for now. As you have probably already guessed i'm going to reveal the past events of what happened over the course of the story. Oh and don't worry all the other will be making appearances and reuniting with each other right before I start picking them off like after eight mints. And one more thing. Why did I pick Mio? Well it sould be obvious why. Because it will be more fun to fuck with the head of someone fragile like her. Ok see ya next time.


End file.
